TLBT SPY: EP 07: The One (PART 1)
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Swimmer Trials (Reprise) Ducky isn't the only one taking the trial, the other young dinosaurs are now taking the trial too. Meanwhile, Ruby doubts herself too much, Sculra returns to get revenge on Sura & Ducky; Roy calls in a special high-tech psychic guy who can bring down Tysean for good! What do you think will happen now?
1. Bringing Up The Old Sht!

_**{THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED TO THE LONE DRAGON/BEAUCEPHALIS}**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT HIS "THE SWIMMER TRIALS" STORY HERE ON FANFICTION:  
s/11173240/1/The-Swimmer-Trials**_

 _ **OR YOU CAN CHECK OUT "THE SWIMMER TRIALS" STORY ON THE GANG OF FIVE:  
thegangoffive/i...=14310&st=0&hl=**_

 **Chapter 1: Bringing Up the Old Sh_t!**

 **-An Un-Expected Surprise**

 **-Threatening Discussion**

 **-An Un-Expected Surprise**

 _ **Tysean is not wearing his outfit colors that represents Ruby. Instead he's wearing his original colors white collared button up sleeve rolled dress shirt & Black Khakis & Black & White Adidas.**_

 **Ducky's (POV)**

[It was a sunny day and we were all in the middle of playing a friendly game of toss the seed...

 _ **{Tysean is in dinosaur mode throughout the game}**_

Team I: Spike, Tysean, Cera & Littlefoot

Team II: Ruby, Ducky, Chomper & Petrie

The thing was, every time Cera & Littlefoot go at each other when they are on different teams. So this time we got them on their same team.]

Cera- (Runs to Tysean's team's goalie with the 2 rocks in between him), Spike I'm Open!

Littlefoot- No, I'm open!

Cera- (Looks at Littlefoot) I said it first!

Littlefoot- (Looks at Cera) But Spike's closer to me!

Cera- So!

Littlefoot- SO, he should pass the ball (Fruit) to me!

(Tysean sighs heavily as he has his hands on his head, and bends over shaking his head)

Cera- Yeah, but that don't- (Ruby steals the ball from Cera), HEY!

Ruby- Haha! I got it! [I cheered as I stood near their goalie.]

Me- Go, Ruby! Go!

Ruby- I'm going, I'm going! [She was so close to our goal where Tysean is standing there ready to block. He is in dinosaur mode... He's a longneck, he looks like Doc but a bit younger. His tail occasionally goes down like Littlefoot's grandparents but he enjoys keeping it up on the ground like Littlefoot's. Anyways, Ruby was inches towards our goal.]

Tysean- Imma Get it, guys! Imma Get it! Imma Get it- IMMA GET IT!

Ruby- Ready or not, Here I Co- ah... Ah... a-Aaaaah Choooo! [Ruby fell back on her back as Spike stole the ball. And I was unable to catch it due to the speed the ball was going and Spike charging towards me full speed.]

Me- Aaah! [I moved out the way and Spike made the goal. And Their team won. We were tied 4 to 4.]

Petrie- (Flies toward Ruby), Ruby? You alright?

Ruby- (Rubs her head) (groans), uh... I don't know

[Littlefoot & Cera were in another one of their arguments and Chomper & Tysean had to break it up. Tysean grabs Cera's Tail as Chomper pulls Littlefoot's tail.]

Tysean- Really? We won! And Yall don't care bout that?

Littlefoot- If Spike would have passed the ball to me, Ruby wouldn't have snuck up to us and steal it!

Cera- But that's not-

Tysean- You know what? (Stand in between them), don't try saying anything. That's exactly the main reason we all agreed Yall two should be on same teams, because you two can't seem to get along when Yall are in different teams, once something goes haywire, you blame each other for the effect, whenever your team wins, Yall complain that one of you haven't had the ball. Or that one of them should have passed the ball to you! (Looks at Cera), Cera, Petrie was right behind your ass when you had the ball and Ruby was few steps away and Littlefoot should have had the ball by then. And we all know how bad of a kicker Chomper is-

Chomper- Yeah, I... Heyyy!

Tysean- You be kicking the ball to your other team accidentally, okay maybe not today but recently. You have to give your aiming a chance. You're not a terrible kicker. I'm sorry, Alright I never should have said that. You just gotta know who's on ur team and you gotta get your aiming set, you're awesome at kicking goals but make sure that the goal is your goal that the other player is guarding.

Chomper- Okay, but it's all too confusing

Tysean- You'll get it, don't worry. (Back to Cera), Anyway, Cera I know you can take Petrie down. No contest. He can fly but he's not up for your three horn charge.

Cera- Humph, ain't that right?

Tysean- Don't be too proud of yourself (Everyone oooh'ed), Ma-shut up! Jeez! Once someone says Sht you gotta go all "ooooh'ing like your a ghost of some Sht. Ain't nobody a ghost! Sht! (Looks At Littlefoot), and Littlefoot, who gives a Sht of Spike was next to you?

Littlefoot- You mean close to me-

Tysean- Man, I don't give a Sht if he was 3 Spiketail Links from you! When Cera says she's got it, She's Got it! Don't go trying to steal the ball from her-though you didn't yet but just saying! [Littlefoot was about to say he wasn't thinking of stealing the ball, but he knew he would have done it eventually so he kept his mouth shut.]

Plus, Ruby caught up to you and (points at Cera), she had the ball. Which means she should have got the ball into the goal! Not Ruby. Ruby would still be chasing you, Littlefoot if you haven't- you're suppose to be by Cera's side when she has the ball because right now, Petrie or Ruby would have had the both of you. And we won we should actually thank Spike for making that shot for us!

[Spike perked up happy with a smile on his face and was like "Huh?"]

Tysean- No. [Spike laid back down sadly], but good job though, I'm proud of you.

(at Cera & Littlefoot), Now look, we won, so be happy with it, All this Sht ain't needed, for a ball really? "Pass the ball to me", "but Spike is Closer", FK that Sht! Yall two will be good sports to each other, cuz if u don't, ohh oh oh, I swear to god if I hear any of you two arguing over this stupid game, WE MIGHT AS WELL NOT PLAY IT ANYMORE!

[Littlefoot & Cera froze as he walked off from them, we all were stunned by what just happened here. We never heard him yell at us like that before. Littlefoot and Cera were scared and started apologizing to each other and Thanked Spike for making that goal. Spike licked both of them as Tysean took out his sky colored stone and banged it on the ground, which transforms him back to his original form (human), then he kneeled down next to Ruby.]

Tysean- And What happened to you, Ruby? You were bout to make the shot! What F'ed you up like that?

Ruby- (Groans) I... I don't know, know I d-don't (Sniffs heavily as she clears her throat)

[We were all concerned for Ruby and we all crowded around her making sure she's alright.]

Ruby- But I think I'm... Aaah-Choo! Coming down with something

Petrie- Like what?

Ruby- I don't know but I don't want to feel like this when doing the trials

Tysean- The Trials? What the Fk are the Trials?

Me- Tysean, remember you read that I was chosen to be the swimmer to do the ultimate challenge that will decide my legacy?

Tysean- (Thinks for a moment), yea, yeah Yeah! I remember now! It almost took months for all your bruises and cuts and Sht to heal. [I nodded. I told Tysean all about Swayer, Cyrest, what I had went through when I had the trials, from my mom getting almost killed by sharpteeth to the swimming sharptooth from down below to where I had to do the trial.]

Tysean- If I didn't know any better, I thought that the main reason why that swimming sharptooth was there was because it was meant for it to be in the course in the first place and that Sht was your test. [Everyone looked at me then looked at Tysean with displeasure and mad faces at him.], what? Just Sayin that could probably be the case!

[I for one can not disagree by that. I knew this dinosaur Sculra had done all this to get revenge on my momma and I did not like it. Then I heard my momma calling me and Spike to go home back to the nest. We all said bye and I hopped on Spike and went home. We then saw momma and our brothers and sisters. We saw our dad Ruphus along with Merri. Our momma had tears in her eyes and we knew this is not great news.]

Sura- Ducky, Spike, I have got something to tell you

Me- (Ducky and Spike looked at each other then back at her), what is it, momma?

Sura- (Wipes tears from her eyes) The Trials... You're-

Me- Oh no no no, not again! I cannot do the trials again! No no no! Oooh, I almost sound-ed like Ruby. [I then realized that I sound like Ruby.]

Sura- Well, we talked and we decided... We... We have to move!

Me | Spike- (Together in Shock), What?! | Huh?!

Me- But, we just moved to our new nest 2 weeks ago! We did! We did!

 _ **{LBT SPY: EP: 6A- The Land Before Time 'For A New Nest'}**_

Sura- I'm Sorry, Ducky, but we can't go through this again. Not now, not ever. We will leave before the bright circle is high in the sky tomorrow.

[I started to cry as Spike whimpered, we both walked sadly to our nesting place and sobbed.]

Me- I cannot believe this is happening, oh no no no!

 **N/A (POV)**

[Sura, Merri & Ruphus walked to the further part of the field away from the young ones nest to talk.]

Sura- I-I-I don't think we should do this

Merri- Why not? It was your idea to move! What are you scared for?

Sura- It's not that I'm scared, it's just-

Ruphus- Honey (Embraces her), we don't have to move. We can fight this together.

Sura- One, please get off me, I'm not in the mood [Ruphus stopped hugging Sura and Sura started pacing], and Two... There's something that really bothers me. If the trials are already done last time, shouldn't they banish them for good?

Ruphus- Well, the thing is, we all know who's running the trials so...

Merri- We can't tell the person who runs this trial unless she even decides she wants to ban it for good.

Sura- Yeah but... Something's wrong here, it really is. And I know exactly who to put at fault for this!

Voice- Like, Mwah? Haha. (Sighs) [Sura, Ruphus and Merri looked at this dinosaur creature and it was Sculra], I told you it wasn't so hard to find you, Sura.

Ruphus- We wasn't hiding

Sculra- Oh don't give me that bull crap! Word in the valley says that you and your family are moving to get away from this trial I'm hosting.

Sura- (Jacks Sculra by the chest) Now you know damn well what happened last time you messed with my daughter!

Ruphus- We sent you out!

Merri- On Your way

Sura- Never to return!

Sculra- (Laughs), but it's not your daughter I'm after. This trial is for all the young dinosaurs

Sura- How stupid do you think we are?! You aren't gonna put our children into this!

Sculra- Too late! The decision is being made.

Sura- (Pulls Her closer to her face in fury) I could just jack you up...

Sculra- (Yells) oh HELP! HEEELLPPP! HELP! THIS SWIMMER IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME, HELP!

[Sura lets go of Sculra and Sculra grabbed her breath.]

Merri- (Mumbled) snitch!

Sculra- (Clears Throat after she's settled), now, I see that you are moving out of the Great Valley just so you can get away from the trial

Ruphus- Like i just said, we wasn't hiding!

Sculra- You know the rules, you cannot escape any fair trial or test. If you do, you will suffer the consequences like all the rest! [The three looked at each other with confusion], did you like that? Haha. Put it into a little rhyme. (To Ruphus),

Anyways, Ruphus? I-I... I still love you. Why would you want (heavily sighs "her" as she looks & points at Sura) her?!

Ruphus- For one, she's NOT LIKE YOU! Second, she's sweet, nice, caring, selflessness, loving and just absolutely beautiful! Three, there's no way in her right mind she would ever turn into you! And four, I love her, and There's nothing in this whole world I would want than you. [Sura smiled as both Ruphus & Sura locked eyes at each other]

Sculra- (In Fake Disgust), Uugh-Aaah! Sick!

Sura- (Walks to Sculra) You leave my family alone! You hear me?

Sculra- Remember that I can reach and break whoever I want. And right now, it's you!

[Sura punched Sculra in the face, cross, jab. Sculra was on the ground as she rose up and threw dirt & sand in Sura's eyes which caused her to yelp in pain. Suddenly, they heard dinosaur noises as if they are coming their way. Sculra's scream for help have attracted many dinosaurs, especially Mr. Threehorn who's the head chief of The Great Valley Night Watch. Sculra didn't want them to find her or know that she is in the valley, so she grabbed a medium sized boulder and walked up to Sura.], Goodnight!

[BOOM! The boulder knocked Sura out cold! Ruphus and Merri grabbed Sculra but Sculra escaped and crossed each of their arms together. The two squirmed trying to escape but butt heads and then they were knocked out.]

Phew! Either I'm going down or you're going down and I'll tell you guys what, if I go down, you're going down with me! [As she headed off, she was stopped by a voice that said]:

Mysterious Voice- I wouldn't be so sure Bout that!

[Sculra turned her back to see the Mysterious Voice and it punched her twice, kneed In the stomach, stepped on the tail, grabbed it and slammed her against the tree. She struggled to get up but the Mysterious Voice came and kicked her while she's down. In the dark, it looked like a ghost was beating her up, a shadow. Sculra managed to get up with help with the voice and she literally got kicked to the curb. (Kicked her butt and made her limp run away from the Mysterious Voice.)], Don't think Imma be right here waiting for you if you ever choose to get back! I'll be watching your ass you hear me? Always watching! [Sculra ran back to her further part of the forest and the Mysterious Voice looked to see three swimmers laying on the ground unconscious along with the boulder millimeters away from Sura.]

Mysterious Voice- (To Self quietly to a murmur), That Btch is gonna get it soon! (Shakes Head side to side in shame and aggravation)

[Sura slowly blinked, then, she opened up her eyes and she was at her nest. She spotted Ducky & Spike far in the front of her. The two were sleeping heavenly together. She felt she was hit hard, which she was. She then sees a dark shadow-ish figure moving and her eyes came to focus that it was just Tysean by the watering hole. He had one of his shirts as a rag and wet them as he heated them up with his lighter, a little freezer, a frying pan, & a steel like shelf like where you put your books in your locker. Merri & Ruphus woke up also sore to the head, but Sura was really sore to the head.]

Tysean- Hmm, seems like you're up and... not_doing_so well

Sura- (moans) Tell me about it, I have a terrible headache!

Tysean- (Hands her rolled up shirt with frozen water in it) here, keep this on your head. The frozen water will numb down the swelling. [It took 2 minutes for her to get use to the frozen water, soon she's use to it and her swelling is improving. Tysean also gave frozen water wrapped in his shirts to Merri & Ruphus. They also thanked him as he put his heated shirt gently on the flat rock Sura was laying over.]

Sura- (Lays back and the shirt burned her back a little), Oooh!

Tysean- Oh, Careful It's Hot

Sura- (whispers In a sarcastic irritating tone), Oh, Is it?!

Tysean- Man, I hope you guys are alright

Ruphus- We are. We just wanna thank you for, what you've done tonight

Tysean- Aww, it's nothin. I was just in the caverns looking after Ruby who's having the sniffles and suddenly...

 ** _{Scene Changed To when the four were in Merri's cave; Fireflies were used as light for her stone like lamps Tysean made her. The four were sitting on stone on a cylinder stone}_**

...I heard screaming then stomping and after Chomper went to sleep and Ruby finally went down, I went to see what the Fk was up. I saw footprints, whole bunch of'em. The thing is, the watch group is really stupid! They can't even locate where the sound came from.

Merri- Hey, better watch what you just said, Mr. Threehorn is gonna beat you

Tysean- Mr. Threehorn ain't going to do Sht! Cuz they ain't Sht! Do you hear me? Sorry for acting like this but I'm tired! Now I saw someone in the bushes and I went after and the next thing I heard was someone getting BEAT! I kicked that b_stard so hard, she's gonna become a cripple, with wrinkles! (Looks at the three), No Offense.

The Three Swimmers- HEY!

Sura- Tysean, I'm so glad you're here. I need your help

Tysean- Hey, I gotcha sista, throw it at me

Sura- Uh, Ooookayy. You see, the trials start in a couple of days and-

Tysean- I know, Ducky told me. Except the "couple of days" part.

Sura- (Rose Up) She Did? Owww Oooh ow ow ow (Slowly sits back down)

[Tysean rubs healing flower pollen on her back as he fed her the rest]

Tysean- Babe, you got- (Looks at Ruphus as He stars at him w/ angry glare), Oh. Sorry. Sura, you should maybe take it easy for awhile. All you gotta do is relax, kk?

Sura- (sighs) okay. My daughter Ducky has been chosen again

Tysean- No she hasn't. She was chosen last time. Being chose this time will make the dinosaur who picks feel stupid! How'd you know she was chosen?

Sura- I... I- I have a feeling

Tysean- (In Tune) Oooh Hooooo {Silence for 5 Seconds}, sorry, force of habit

Merri- It's her gut feeling. Mother's intuition

Ruphus- This dinosaur is getting more than what she bargained for if she ever shows her face on THIS face on this earth!

Tysean- Aye, all this Sht? I know she will not stand down, look a Fker don't stand down, when the fker strikes once. I'm sure she doesn't even give a Sht now that I whooped her ass all the way back to her cave!

Voice- I wouldn't be so sure bout that

Tysean- (Turns head 90 degrees) what the f-

[BOOM! Tysean got kicked in the left chest side (Falls In Slow motion), and ended up flying to the back area of the cave.]

Sculra- I would have known it was your ass, kid!

Tysean- What Are you talking about? I was at the Cave of Caverns with Chomper and Ruby!

Sculra- Do you actually think I'm that stupid?

Tysean- (Struggles to get up and walks in front of Sculra), why don't you get up in my face, and straight up tell me, what the hell you think

[Then a sudden burst of laughter broke out. Tysean and Sculra were having a bit of their moment til the finally settled down].

Tysean / Sculra- (Together Same time) hahaha (Sighs), ahhh, ahh.

Tysean- Why were we laughing?

Ruphus- Wwwwwell, this looks awkward

Tysean- (To Sculra) Explain Yourself, what are you doing here?

Sura- (Springs up in anger), No! Don't be taking up for that no good son of a Btch! (Walking towards Tysean, pushing him out the way & stood close to Sculra), listen, you! I don't know how or why you keep following us, but I will take drastic action, and you will be banished from the Great Valley, for eternity!

Merri- She Should have been banished months ago!

Sculra- Shut Up, big beak mouth!

Merri- (Slowly rises up furious) Oh You did not jus-

Sculra- Yea I did it, what you going to do about it, big beak mouth?

[Merri dashed towards Sculra but Tysean stood in her path and collided into the two. Sura and Ruphus came running after helping the two up except Sculra.]

Tysean- Ugh. Thank You. (at Merri), Merri, sit your ass down! I got this! [Lofts Sculra by the chest and sets her upright], you'd better tell me what you're doing here or there's gonna be a raid of night watchers heading your way as we speak.

Sculra- You Wouldn't dare!

Tysean- watch me! [Sculra didn't expect him to throw her in Merri's Cave as the other three followed.]

Sculra- Okay okay I'll talk!

Ruphus- Then start!

Sculra- Y-You, I came back, for you. I can't help myself! I-

Tysean- Hold On, not this bull sh!t again! I can't belie- Sura, you and the other two need to sit down on this one trust me.

[Sculra heads back to the entrance of the cave and Tysean stopped her there and made her face him.]

Tysean- (Clears Throat) I can't wait to get on you! Here I go. (Inhales), WILL YOU LEAVE THESE POOR SWIMMERS ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR WHOLE DAMN LIFE! YOUR PAST IS NOW A HAS BEEN, A WAS, A OLD TIME LONG TIME AGO SHT, DON'T NOBODY GIVES A SHT ABOUT YOUR HISTORY ANYMORE, YOU HEARD ME?! (Points at Ruphus), THIS MAN RIGHT HERE LOVES THIS WOMAN (Points at Sura), THEY HAVE A FAMILY, THEY'RE A PEACE REFERENCE, ALL IS GOOD, ALL IS GREAT! THE MAIN REASON YOU ARE HAVING A HARD TIME COPING WITH ALL THIS IS BECAUSE YOU ARE HOLDING ON TO THE PAST! LET IT GO, MOVE_ON! CUZ AIN'T NOBODY IN THE WHOLE VALLEY IS GONNA FEEL SORRY FOR YOU WHEN YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ACTIN LIKE A BITCH!

[Sculra Stares At Sura with a Death glare as she stared back with a death sign like finger across your neck, Tysean caught their glare and slaps Sculra back to face him and points at Sura to sit down, which she did.]

LOOK AT ME, I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU! (Turns to Sura), You especially!

Sura- Wha- Me?

Tysean- In Fact, Imma get on you right now! (Puts both hands on Sculra's shoulders as she sat heavily down), Don't Move, I'll be back for you.

Sculra- N-n-no prob-blem [Sculra was now scared of him as he walks to Sura.]

Tysean- Sura, You need to be more of a mother than you are a mom.

Sura- (Rose Up furious) What is that suppose to mean?!

Tysean- You're going soft. There were times you were hard on Ducky and Spike but that Sht never stopped you, did it? If you can do that to your own children, you can do that to this old piece of Sht sittin over there!

Sculra- (Pops up on her knees) Hey!

Tysean- (Points at her), No One Asked You To Speak!

[Sculra sat back down against the wall and Tysean continued to talk to Sura], I appreciate everything you're doing for Ducky, you're an awesome mother, but Mother is before the word, "Fker" "Mom" is soft, "Mommy" is softer, "Momma" is Tough, but Mother is when you get furious and you mean business, so be a Mother & Show some backbone! [Sura nodded as Tysean then walked over to Ruphus], You, stop actin like a young priss and be tough! You always like: "(Does hugging motion), Aww, Sura, don't worry, we'll fight through this together. Sculra, if you touch my wife, Imma" Imma what? Imma what?! You ain't gonna do Sht unless you mean what you say. I know you, you do anything to protect your wife and kids, but you gotta protect them like your life is depended on it-More like put yourself out there and show them that you aren't scared of nothin! You mad, you furious! Say Grrr!

Ruphus- (Lightly) Grrr?

Tysean- (Heavily Groans "Grrr"), Grrr!

Ruphus- (Yells) Grrr

Tysean- Man, You aren't doing nothin, (Heavily Groans, "Grrr!)"

Ruphus- Grrr!

Tysean- Man, you sound like Ducky pretending to be mad, Grrr!

Ruphus- Grrr!

Tysean- Sculra Just Murdered Sura

Ruphus- Wha- you mean... But she-

Tysean- Not now but she's planning on doing so

[Just then, he walked up to Sculra and jacked her up and yelled]: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tysean- Yeah, Boy! That's what I'm talking about!

Ruphus- (Takes a deep breath), I did it

Tysean- Yeah! Grrr! You're Mad, Grr! Get Furious!

Ruphus- (Groans Heavily), Grrr!

Tysean- Sura, Show Some Back Bone

Sura- (Heavily Groans "Grrr"), GRRRRR!

Tysean- Merri, You Too, you don't need me to talk to you, you got everything I asked for in a dinosaur, but show that MFker you don't bullsht!

Merri- (Groans Heavily "Grrr") Grrrr! Don't worry, I don't play. I'm serious!

Tysean- (Groans Heavily "GRRR"), GRRRR!

Ruphus, Merri & Sura- (Groaning Heavily "Grrr"; Together), GRRRRRRR!

Tysean- (Points At Sura; in normal voice), Don't let nobody run over you like that, cuz that shows weakness. I know how selfless you are, You're not just doing this for Ducky and your husband, you're doin this for you as well. Understand me?

Sura- Okay, Tysean. I'll be the Mother Fkeeerrr? That you want me to be-

Tysean- Actually, You're not doing this for me, I know you can do this, you gotta know that yourself can do it. And I know, I don't think Sht, I know Sht for a fact. You can do it, can you do it?

Sura- (Sighs in determination), Yes

Tysean- Then you are what they call, a wise & noble swimmer

[Sura smiled as Tysean gave thumbs up to Merri & Ruphus, then gave them high fives]

Tysean- Good job you two!

Ruphus- Thanks

Tysean- I'm proud of all of you

Merri- (Laughs) yeah

[Sura was practicing her "Grrrs" to herself as She didn't know Ducky was on Spike when they walked in.]

Ducky- Mama?

Sura- (Gasps) Ducky! Spike! What are you two doing up so late?

Ducky- (Rubs her eyes & yawns) I cannot sleep. I am too worried about the trial, I am, I am.

[Spike Yawned as well as Sculra got up and For once, Tysean allowed her.]

Sculra- Well, dear... (Walks towards Ducky & Spike)

Ducky- (Gasped) Sculra? I I-I-I thought you-

Sculra- Went back to the Mysterious Beyond? No, child [Sura saw this and fury build up inside of her. She looked at Tysean and he nodded down that meant it's time to put what they've learned to the test. She split in between them and Sculra and got face to face real close.]

Sura- Leave, my daughter, ALONE! [With that she kicked Sculra so far to the other end of Merri's cave wall which caused few small rocks to fall down from the ceiling. Tysean nodded yes with a thumb up that says "Great Job" and smiled. Sculra stood up and Ruphus picked her up and kicked her back which got her on the ground, and stood her up again as Merri punch, jab, crossed, upper cut,crossed and tail whipped Sculra to the ground. Ducky and Spike were amazed but at the same time scared.]

Sura- I'm so sorry you had to see this, Ducky

Ducky- It is okay, Momma, it was very amazing, it was, yep yep yep!

Ruphus- (Walked to Ducky & Spike) C'mon you two, let's go back down to the nest and get some sleep. [The two yawned as they confirmed a yes. Merri grabbed Sculra who was knocked out but gained a little bit of consciousness as she feels herself being dragged on the ground. Tysean walked to her and kneeled down to her eye level.]

Tysean- I would not wanna see your ass around this fkin family again, I'm warning you and I'm only gonna say this Sht once! If I ever see you or find out from anyone, anyone within the Great Valley that you're off to terrify the Swimmers, especially these ones, there's gonna be a percent slight chance of you living in the morning. You will be eating breakfast through a skinny log, and nothing gonna be available for you except a sharptooth's tooth, a big tree leaf, my sling shot, and a knuckle berry (Knuckle Sandwich), that's gonna be waiting right on the other side from you. Plus, I gotta give you this [Tysean stood Sculra upright and then ran kicked her right in the right side of her chest. She groaned in pain], See, that's payback for what you did to me!

Merri- (Chuckles) [Merri was impressed] Nice!

Tysean- Thanks! I try

Sculra- Wait, I Knew It, That Was You who beat me up an hour ago in the forest just then?

Tysean- Maybe...

Sculra- You Lied to me!

Tysean- Nope, I lied to get you meddled in the head, then hit you with the truth and it all came clear, like when Sura, Ruphus, Merri & I kicked the Spiketail Sht out of you! Haha.

Sculra- (Struggles to get loose but can't since Merri has tight grip), Imma beat you, just wait, Imma kick your ass eventually!

Tysean- Yeah? Well good luck tryna get out of that, cuz when you do, I'll be waitin! Do You hear me? I_WILL_BE_WAITIN! I_WILL_BE_WAITING_ON_YOUR_ASS! Now GET THE FK OUT OF MY FACE, before I kick ya in the left side of your chest!

[Merri then dragged Sculra out of her cave. Soon after they all left, Tysean sat beside Sura and watched her get comfortable. He had warmed up his shirts again for her to lay on and she was comfy as she was when she was little with her parents.]

Sura- Tysean, thank you for all your help

Tysean- Aye, it's nothing big

Sura- It was more than that... To me. [Tysean _gave Sura a hug and later, both of them fell asleep, Tysean's head laying on Sura's stomach as his feet on the stone stool. Sura lays on her back with her head upright against a rock to prevent her from getting headaches.]

 **-Threatening Discussion**

 ** _Tysean wears his white shirt with very heavy light pink designs going vertical up & down his shirt {Represents Ruby}, Wears black khakis & black Adidas and keeps on that outfit throughout the rest of the episode._**

 **Tysean's (POV)**

[The Next night, Ruby was getting worse, her cough got a bit more violent, she can barely breathe through her nose and she is unable to talk due to her sore throat. All we can hear is croak.]

Chomper- How are you feeling?

Ruby- (Croaks) Not good (Cough) (Cough)

Me- You need me to stay with you for awhile?

Ruby- No, I-I'll be alright (Sniffs Hard) [I already felt so sorry for Ruby and Chomper's getting hungry too. He said that he didn't felt like eating because he was too worried about Ruby, but he can't stand him starving without creepy crawlers to snack on.]

Chomper- Tysean, I'm hungry

[Normally, Ruby would be taking Chomper outside to get Creepy crawlers.]

Me- (Sighs) alright, C'mon, Chomper. [I kneeled down to Ruby and gave her a affectionate kiss], we'll be back soon, okay?

[Ruby nodded and watched us left before she turned over to the other side of her body]

Ruby- (Cough) (Cough) (Moans)

[Chomper and I walked through few feets of the valley and saw a number of creepy crawlers, yes I'm still terrified of them. Chomper ate the number of creepy crawler and enjoyed them very much. As we found a crunchy dark red bage creepy crawler, Chomper was seconds from putting it in his mouth when we heard noises. Those belonged to the Great Valley night watchers. We went to check it out and caught up in the middle of the fuzz.]

Chomper- Whoooaa! Are those the night watchers?

Me- Yeah, and guess who's running it?

[We suddenly heard a voice that sounded a lot like Threehorn's voice]

Chomper- Cera's Dad?

Me- Exactly, c'mon.

[We suddenly got in the way of Mr. Threehorn's path.]

Mr. Threehorn- Um, (Clears Throat), Do you mind?

Me- Do what? You know you can't catch her. She's too fast and sneaky and Sht. How the heck you guys are gonna manage to catch her without no lack of brains?!

Mr. Threehorn- First of all, what we do is none of your business

Me- (Scoffs) Okay Then (Crosses Arms while swaying in an attitudinal motion)

Mr. Threehorn- And secondly, what are you two doing out here this late at night?

Chomper- We're looking for creepy crawlers

Mr. Threehorn- What? Are you serious?! Do you know what time of day it is?!

Me- (Steps Forward) Yes, don't ask what we already know. Ruby normally takes Chomper out to eat some creepy crawlers. And since she is under the weather right now, I am now offered to take Chomper out for his late night snack.

[Think Mr. Threehorn is convinced?]

Mr. Threehorn- Look here, you two, I don't want to see you two out and about again, you hear me?

Me- Aww, Apparently you didn't hear what I just heard, or you're ignoring me, one! We have to come out here! Unless you want Chomper to feed off anyone in the valley as he sleeps walks.

[Mr. Threehorn was stuck and didn't know what to say]

Mr. Threehorn- Uh I- I- I-uh

Me- Exactly.

Chomper- Wwwweeelll, Maybe we can help you

Me- (Turns his head quickly at Chomper), What?!

Mr. Threehorn- No Way! We don't need kids being up night after hours like you two are right now. You would probably be no help anyway.

Me- Okay, Smart Ass, just for your 'info-mation', yesterday night I had a run in with Sculra. You know the swimmer who tried to get revenge on Ducky and her mother by making up these stupid trials, in other words, the trials that later your daughter's gonna do & those were the same trials that had got your daughter upset over her friend. Need me to say more?

Mr. Threehorn- What?! Where Is She?!

Me- Oh Don't worry, I kicked her ass and sent her on her way.

Mr. Threehorn- Then take me to her!

Me- Hey, I just can't send you over to her, Merri dragged her off so I don't know where the hell she lives, so don't go trying to get it out of me, because I know nothing about the location she's resigning at.

[Mr. Threehorn was about to yell but remembered that the rest of the dinosaurs were asleep so all he could do is grunt real low, and his grunt was also loud. So no matter what he is a loud kind of dinosaur.]

Me- I'm Sorry, Mr. Threehorn, but when I see her again or find out where she lives, I'll let you know, okay?

Mr. Threehorn- (Groans) Fine. [With that, Mr. Threehorn walked off leaving Me and Chomper looking at each other with confusing looks. Then we headed back to the Secret Caverns to check up on Ruby and also sleep. The next day she felt so much worse that she had to stay in the cave for awhile. Most of us were worried for her.]

Petrie- So, how Ruby?

Chomper- Not good. Not good at all I'm afraid

Ducky- How bad is she?

Me- So contagious, you would even catch it

Petrie- Con-tagious?

Cera- (Yawns and lays her head on her arm & Closes her eyes), something so bad that it can spread easily if close to that certain dinosaur who has it.

[We were so amazed when Cera just defined that word without having me to tell'em what it even is.]

Littlefoot- Wwwooowww! Cera!

Cera- (Rose her head Up) What? I just told you guys what Contagious was, no big deal

Me- Yeah, But-

[Then we heard something in the bushes near us, we checked no one was there. I told them it'll be better since there's someone fkin with us near the bushes, to go to the Caverns and look after Ruby. We all agreed and ran so that "thing" in the bushes can't catch up to us. As we went in the cave, we all sat around but 3 hanger links away from Ruby so we won't catch What she has.]

Littlefoot- Hi, Ruby

Ruby- (Whispers) Hi- ("Cough"-"Cough"..."Uuugh-Cough!")

Me- Dmn, Ruby! You're worse than I thought! [I am now too worried for Ruby after what I just saw. I went up to her and kiss her on her forehead. And sat right next to her and rest her on my arm, I had her like a mother would hold her newborn baby.]

Ducky- My momma said I was the chosen one before.

Petrie- Maybe it could be you

Me- Me? Man, you're kiddin, I've been the chosen one a whole lot and all that got me was a whole lot of trouble not to mention near Dmn killed! There's no way this here's gonna be different!

Me- By the way, If Ruby doesn't get better soon, She won't do the trial! Wait a minute, why am I so worried bout it? I'm not gonna do it!

Cera- But everyone has to do it. Kids like us through the valley will be up against three tough groups that are coming from the Mysterious Beyond. I especially is going to win for us because I'm tougher than anybody in here.

[We all rolled our eyes at Cera, then I moved my head a little as she continued to cough and shockingly heard what we didn't expect that came out of her mouth, though we can't hear her since she completely lost her voice because of her sore throat.]

Ruby- M-Mom, D-D-Dad? I-I don't feel well... M-mm-may y-you p-please hold m-me? I am cold... ("Cough" "Cough"), Cold I Am (3 Seconds of Silence)

Me- I'll tell you what, she may be sick, but her habit of repeating words are still up to key.

[Yeah, what Ruby just said right there was what she just said, we all had shocked faces. I hugged her cuz I knew her temp had to change since she felt hot, but she said she was cold. I knew what that meant. This is more than just the common cold. One of us suggested that we should talk to Mr. Thicknose but I told them no, because he probably doesn't that kind of behavior. We saw a shadow in the entrance of the caverns and I sat down Ruby gently on the ground and sprung up. I then started to punch whoever was standing by the entrance of the cave and then came Sculra and I held back my punch which I sincerely regretted it!]

Me- Man, why did I stop the punch?! Sht! Fk! (Points At Sculra) Your Ass is Lucky! Until now! Prepare for another ass whoopin!

Sculra- No, I am not here for an ass whoopin or... Whatever you just said, I'm just here to talk to you.

Me- Look, I'm not interested in anything you gotta say right now!

Chomper- (Walks up to Me), Oh! Did you came here to talk about how Cera's dad was going to kill you after he finds you?

Me- (In Annoyance) (At Chomper), Wha- No, Chomper! Get your ass back over there with them! This don't concern you! [Chomper then Walked back to the others as Sculra looked and wondered what he just said.]

Sculra- Did that Sharptooth just...

Me- (Lied) Yeah, he can talk, we are all amazed too.

Sculra- No, he just said Cera's dad... Mr. Threehorn?

Me- (To Self Quietly), he really gotta shut his ass up sometimes! (To Sculra), okay, yeah, he wants to kill you, he knows about the fake assault with you and Sura the other night, and I bet it wouldn't hurt you if I beat the beak Sht out of you with a medium sized boulder would it?

Sculra- Look, I can explain

Me- Man, Shut the hell up, there is not an explanation in this one-Chomper if you say another word one more time, there's gonna be a less mouth to feed off of buffet that you don't wanna experience later in your future of being alive now sit back down with the others! [Chomper got scared and rand back to the others. What I said did felt wrong and bad to him, and me. I say hurtful sht to everyone, but I shrugged it off and continued to the conversation.]

Sculra- Can we please go so,where and talk?

Me- Hmmm, I don't know... I don't care... I won't go and I Won't dare

Sculra- Really? Like... Rhyming? Really?

Me- I could say the same Sht about what you did to the three swimmers last 2 nights ago!

Sculra- You aren't gonna let it go are you?

Me- Nah, I label you with things you've done and this right now sucks for you. Now wherever you gonna go, you might as well make it quick. Not too far from the caverns. [Sculra was inspecting me and suddenly hit hit her like my fist to her face... I wish]

Sculra- Hey! I've heard of You! You're that... Human dinosaur thing!

Me- Yeah. So... Ruby's sick, she can't do the trial if she's feeling like this.

Sculra- What? Of course she can

Me- Didn't you heard what I just said? She is sick, she no do trial-(Points index finger upward), Shut up, Petrie I'm not tryna be you.

Sculra- I know, and I said: She can do trial

Me- Oh hell no, you're actually gonna let her do it, sick or not!

Sculra- Yep.

 _ **{Scene where Sculra and Tysean walks to an unknown location behind the caverns.}**_

[We've talked about Ruby's Illness and she didn't give two fks about it, saying she's going to still do the trial. That's fked up like, What!? And what's worse is she's making me do the trial too!]

Me- Since when I am put inside one of your stupid useless trials?

Sculra- Let's face it, that stone you have won't be magical in the courses I have in mind for you.

Me- Aye, here's the thing: I basically don't care because your trial almost nearly got Ducky killed and her mother dead nearly 5 or more times too many. Wanna explain all that Sht to me? Fk no you don't cuz ur stupid! Now lemme tell you how Sht works around here: I know you, don't think I forgot about your previous run-in with sweet revenge because I can be just as bitter as you! You putting every Dmn body in this trial including me and guess what, you ain't fooling no damn body! (Voice Gradually Gets Louder to the point where it's screaming involved), (Sculra Grins), You hear me? AND SINCE YOU THINK THIS WHOLE THING IS FUNNY, I WILL BE WATCHING YOU EVERY SECOND, NO MATTER WHAT TIME OF DAY IT IS, TO THE TIME YOU DIE, AND I SWEAR ON LITTLEFOOT'S MOTHER'S GRAVE IF ANY OF THE YOUNG ONES GET HURT ESPECIALLY DUCKY, THERE'S GONNA BE A PRACTICAL CHANCE OF YOU SURVIVING THE REST OF THE FKIN WEEK. AND FOR NOW ON, IM GONNA PROTECT THE SWIMMERS SO WHEN YOU GET TO THEM, YOU GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. IMMA-IM... IMMA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU HEAR ME, IMMA KICK YOUR ASS FROM THE GREAT VALLEY ALL THE WAY TO, CHOMPER'S ISLAND OR WHEREVER THE FK YOU CAME FROM AND UP THAT SAURUS ROCK TOO!

Sculra- (Laughs evilly), Thanks to a couple of guys who helped me find those pesky swimmers, you can't stand a chance against them or me, haha! See ya at the trials! (walks off),"Imma kick your ass" haha! You aren't gonna kick Sht! I'm telling ya, I bet you can't even kick a rock if it was right in front of your face!

[After I heard that Sht, I ran zip speed and tackled Sculra to the ground. I punched her twice and tried to put her into a choke hold when I felt a dinosaur grab me and pushed me on the ground and tried to whack me with a stick. I tried taking the stick and broke it and whacked the dinosaur and Sculra with it.]

Me- I ain't done with your ass yet, punk!

[I spat at her then she came running to me and punched me in the face to where I got knocked Down and sat on, she nearly crushed my bones and the dinosaur got her off me and I tried to rise up, grabbed the long broken stick an go after her and the dinosaur stopped us by blocking her and I. I didn't quite recognize that dinosaur.]

Dinosaur- Hey, you two better quit fighting right now or I will take drastic action and have you both in major trouble than you can experience! (At Sculra) I don't wanna see your ass around here anymore! You're bad news and I can't have that here!

Me- You heard the man, Btch!

Dinosaur- (Turns to Tysean), Well excuse me, foul mouth. I didn't recall ever talking to you. I don't know you but I have heard of you from many dinosaurs so I take it you're just as bad as her, but worser. I don't know where the hell you came from or how you got here but to save yourself from trouble, go back where you came from, where you really belong, not here. Not in the cave...

Sculra- (Tries to break free to reach Tysean but can't due to strength dinosaur has on her), You heard the man, MFu-

Dinosaur- Shut up! Now You two go your separate ways and leave each other alone!

Sculra- But that's the way I always take to get home!

Me- (Chuckles) Then I suggest you find another way over, sucker! Cuz he said he doesn't wanna see you over here again!

Sculra- As well as you

Me- Fk me, we're on you! So shut your ass up, Sayin "as well as you" like I ain't in this Sht, Btch you are! Sht

Dinosaur- (To Sculra) Leave, Now!

Sculra- Fine! Just keep that no good son of a Tar away from me!

Me- Looks like you can't do the trials... AND IF YOU THREATEN THE SWIMMER FAMILY ONE MORE TIME, IM GONNA!-

[The dinosaur covered my mouth and pinned me down as Sculra was good as gone. Then he got off of me as I can now get up again.]

Dinosaur- Oh she's gonna run the trials, now you go back home where you came from, I don't wanna see your ass here again. This is the only warning I'm giving you here. And I don't wanna see you near anywhere around her, near her or next to her.

Me- What! That's Bullsht! She's a Big Time Stalker! By tell me to back the hell off her!

Dinosaur- I also suggest you watch that attitude and clean that mouth of your if you know what's good-

Me- Man, shut the hell up! Tellin my ass what to do like your my fkin dad or Somethin!

[I shrugged his arm and hands off me as I grabbed the broken stick. I was all the way pissed off with that dinosaur for telling me "Go Back to where I came from", little does he know I ain't going back, I can't go back, and I'm not gonna feel like a dangerous weapon around everyone!], Man, what the hell does he think he is, I Can't go back, I'm not going back! HE NEEDS TO GO BACK TO WHERE HE CAME FROM!

Dinosaur- (Yells from a far) Hey!

Me- (Screams) WHAT?!

Dinosaur- (Screams louder) I don't wanna hear you screaming neither! And I hear you talking about me so stop it

Me- Look, I DON'T have nothing ELSE TO SAY TO YOUR ASS YOU HEAR ME?!

SO LEAVE MY ASS BE OR IMMA HAVE TO START WHOOPIN DINOSAURS AROUND HERE, STARTING WITH MINE TRULY, YOU! WE ARE NOW ON RIVAL TERMS SO LAY OFF MY A- UM... TAIL!

[I got tired of yelling and cussing that I got tired of saying the a word and my voice is nearly gone. I was still steamed so I started whacking Sht with my long broke stick. I walked out where Sculra and I came from out of the tall grass and saw half of the grown ups looking at me red in the eyes and near by almost crying... ALMOST! ALRIGHT?!]

Grandpa- Are You alright, Tysean?

Sura- What Happened?

Me- (Waves stick then let's go as he finishes talking), Y-Y-You see this? You don't mess with a Spy, or you'll pay the price, and this price ain't right! That swimmers gonna get more what she bargained for I'm telling ya! That Fkin dinosaur needs to mind his own business and Sht cuz he don't know what we all going through I mean, why the Fk he had to get on me for? This is fkin ridiculous, I been done had the chance to kill that wrinkly b-stard before she even threw a punch to my face!

Mama Flyer- Honey, What are you talking about? (Grandma Nods side to side in shame)

Me- You'll find out once Yall realize it. (Yells at the tall grass) ({Censored Mid Finger}), FK YOU, BOY! AND I KNOW YOU HEAR ME SO GET THE FK AWAY FROM ME AND STOP EAVESDROPPING ON ME LIKE I GOT SHT TO HIDE, I AINT THE SAME GUY I WAS BUT I WILL PROMISE YOU I WILL BE ALOT MUCH WORSE! (Screams Louder to the point he has cracked voice, coughs), AND SCULRA, DON'T THINK IM FINISHED WITH YOUR ASS YET, IMMA FK YOU UP ONE WAY OR ANOTHER BECAUSE I'LL BE WATCHING YOU, ALWAYS WATCHING ALWAYS- ("Coughs Coughs Coughs"), ALWAYS WATCHI- ("Coughs Coughs" "Uuuugh- Cough Ugh Cough"), TYSEAN SILVAH BITTAH SHT IS GONNA BE WATCHING YOU! ALWAYS WATCHING, 24/7, IM YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE, HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, AND THAT SHT IMMA PROMISE YOU, AND AGAIN, YOU ARE GONNA FK UP AND WHEN YOU DO, I WILL BE WAITIN!

[I stormed off extremely p!ssed with myself allowing all that to happened. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of the grow ups, I also made another dinosaur my enemy and all he tried to do was help and I was a stubborn dumb ass to realize it... Wow. From the look of that, the got me feeling just like Cera. But I was Dmn near ready to kill but Unlike these emojis here w? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ?￢ﾜﾨ✨✨? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ?, I was thinking gun and stuff be

It we know there's no guns out here, I was thinking Jolly Roger: Scull bones with an X behind the scull. Like the one on a pirate flag. And yes, I got extremely off edge. I went off somewhere to calm down and by whatever means, it'll take me a long while to calm down cuz a lot of thought and words can be enough to kill a foe to death... Literally. Later on after the sun had set, no one knew where I was. Especially Mr. Threehorn, though he's not asking for me. He never did but the rest, got really worried about me.]

 _ **Coming Soon:**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Un-called for Un-finished Business**_


	2. Un-Called 4 Unfinished Business

**[ _{Tysean: Hmmm, seems like my Villain-ous rival wants to talk!_**

 ** _Roy: Why, Yes I do_**

 ** _Tysean: You know that this episode's gonna be your last, right?_**

 ** _Roy: You all had it comin!_**

 ** _Tysean: Well Guess what? YOU had it comin! The reason why D-Boy hasn't got his ass stuck up in the grave is cuz he's a punk _ss Btch!_**

 ** _D-Boy: Hey, No I'm not!_**

 ** _Tysean: Man, Shut up! You'd be lucky I'm letting one of you guys tell your villain-ish portion of the story cuz you only got 10 Minutes and Imma flash back to my side of the story. Got it?_**

 ** _Roy: (Sighs Heavily) Fine!_**

 ** _Tysean: Tell It, Boy_**

 _ **D-Boy: Hey, how come Roy gets to tell it?**_

 _ **Roy: Because he told me to do it!**_

 ** _Tysean: And If I didn't let Ozzy & Strut tell their Sht in the episodes they were in, why would I let you two go at it? You know this story telling business is for the ppl who has positive influence_**

 ** _Roy: But you, have bad intentions_**

 ** _Tysean: (Inhales) 9 Minutes_**

 ** _Roy: Imma get to the story now.}_**

Roy's (POV)

Okay, so, we were walking back to Three-Horn Peak, where we resign at til we get Tysean and his so-called "magical" stone. I for one was frustrated because so many attempts were failed especially with the help of those other useless creatures like Ichy & Dil! Bellydragger's eyes so blind she wouldn't even know if Bigfoot was right in front of her snout! Strut's too gullible, Sierra is nice and appropriate and useful for me but before then he really let me down, and Rinkus, he just talks to Dmn much to tell you the truth. My older brother Damon or should I say ('Duh'-Boy) D-Boy and I were on our way as what we've just said to Threehorn Peak... Imma let Yall get with it, got six minutes on the clock anyways.]

Me- Man, I can't stand this so called Failure of the attempts on me getting the stone! I should have the power, Me, Not... HIM!

D-Boy- Maybe you should give up the stone. It could be for the best.

Me- (Turns and faces D-Boy) [I walked up to him and back handed him like Ozzy did to Strut.], You fool, why would I give up going after that stone? Tysean and his crew should have been dead months ago and here we are, trying to catch him. Which was why I needed your help!

D-Boy- But, I'm not cut out for this!

Me- You sure Dmn right! (Thinks for a minute), But I think I know just the person who can help me bring this MFker down once and for all! Bring me the phone Book!

[D-Boy ran in Threehorn Peak and got the phone book, and then handed it to me and I flipped through the pages seeing where that person is so I can call him. I noticed this unknown page that no one experienced from their own eyes before. I pulled out my phone and called the number.

D-Boy- So, Bro, uh who you calling?

Me- Someone special. For him anyway.

D-Boy- Oh

Me- We need someone who can see everything, know everything, predict what's going to happen, I want someone to know what that certain person would do before he goes doing it!

D-Boy- like a Psychic?

Me- Yeah, a Psychic!

D-Boy- Wait, why would a psychic help us get the stone, or destroy Tysean?

Me- You'll See, my brothah, you'll see...

[Time has gone by quick and soon within few more minutes, here he is. He looks like that guy from Men In Black 3, that guy who predicts everything... Griffin. But he wears a fked up looking beanie. He has a weird taste for clothes and fashion too, Not like everyone else I've seen.]

Guy- Hello Everybody

[We walked up to the guy wondering who he was]

D-Boy- Man, who the Fk are you?

Guy- I'm Marvin

Me- Marvin?

Marvin- That's Right

Me- Hey! You're that guy from my high school right?

Marvin- (gasps) Michaelroy?!

Me- Actually, It's Roy! Haha

D-Boy- (Arms Crossed) Man, quit actin like you're gonna pass this up!

{3 Second Silence}

Me- Imma pretend I did not hear that! (To Marvin) So, how you been?

Marvin- Oh man, I've been doing a lot, especially since my whole time keeping watch on what the earth will be in 2017 until the end of time, (Inhales) based on whatever time of day this is since we're in the late cretaceous period, and based off of where we are, we are in an un-existing place and we are now, stuck. So what seems to be the problem?

{Silence 3 More Seconds}

[Yeah, I almost forgot to mention, like Griffin, Marvin also talks fast too. We can rarely understand what he's saying! So annoying!]

Me- Uh, I needed to settle a score with someone.

Marvin- Oh Goody, who?

Me- Have you heard of the name: Tysean?

Marvin- Oooh Yes, Tysean, currently an ex spy, ran away from home, resigns in the Secret Caverns, got into lots of trouble in our dimension and Almost defeated you but you came too and heinously escaped.

Me- Wooooww! How do you know all that stuff?! You're like a living encyclopedia!

Marvin- It's Because I See All, I know All

Me-Wow! Genius! Why don't we go inside Threehorn Peak and discuss our plans in there.

Marvin- That would be nice!

D-Boy- Wait, whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hol' Up! I've known you since birth and you known him since high school, why you gotta do me like that, Roy?!

Me- D-Boy, I'll call you, when you're needed

D-Boy- That Sucker Ain't even equipped!

Marvin- Oh, I came prepared (Pulls out car key looking remote and press a button and all stuff comes from behind him and stops)

Me- Whooooaaa! High- Tech stuff! Now, That's My Boy!

D-Boy- Oh, Really? Oh My Go- Man I- Ugh! This Is Ridiculous! You, you make me so p!ssed sometimes!

Me- Oh Yeah? Well you make me p!ssed every time you screw up chances to get that stone. And even if everything was so easy, no delays or nothing like that, nothing holding you back, you will still, fail, me! I'm telling ya, You P!ss me off in ways I can't understand, truly! Saying you p!ss me off, boy please! Now go do something

D-Boy- Alright, Fine! [D-Boy has started to get mad at me & fumes off.]

D-Boy- (Mumbles) I just might tell everyone in The Great Valley what you're up to!

Me- What was that?

D-Boy- Uh, nothin! (Jogs Off), I HOPE YOU TWO ENJOY YOUR LITTLE REUNION!

Marvin- Oh we are, my Friend, we are!

D-Boy- Man, Shut up! [Marvin & I were laughing catching up with good times while D-Boy goes away from Threehorn Peak].

 ** _Coming Soon:_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Talk_**


	3. The Talk

_**Tysean's (POV)**_

 **[Alright, now, where was I? Oh, I see. First of all, sorry about the foul mouth I've been using in my first chapter. I get sooooo fked up I feel like I'm gonna explode so I go off like a bomb, but without no tick. Imma try my best to lessen up the words just a little; Anyways, I have been gone for more than 2 hours ever since the night circle was high in the sky. Everyone started looking for me, calling my name, all that Sht. You know in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists, where Littlefoot and the others watch Ali and The rest of her herd leave The Great Valley? Almost at the end of the movie? Well, that hill they were standing on, I was sitting in that spot, that area where they were years ago. The others found me along with Littlefoot's Grandmother. I felt awful over everything that happened from the game to this!]**

Me- This is all my fault! I can't believe this but I do!

Chomper- (To Others) I Found Him! (To Tysean) Tysean, Where were you, we were looking everywhere for you!

Me- Well, here I Am. Where you can see me. (Buries face in his arms that were on his knees)

[The Others Then showed up and nuzzled me. They thought I was crying but I was nearly there.]

Ducky- Uh, Tysean, What is the matter?

Me- Oh, Ducky, lots of Sht is what's the matter. What you've seen in there in the cave was not like your mother would do. I told her to do that stuff to defend herself from Sculra. And I told your father and your Aunt too. I feel so messed up right now.

Grandma- Tysean, why don't you sit by me and tell me what happened.

[I accepted what she just said and done what she just said. I started to tell her everything.]

Me- I had to break up and Argument from Littlefoot & Cera and Yelled in their faces and said we weren't gonna play toss the seed if they keep on with this nonsense. I understand they go off at each other but I lost it there until I just found out Ruby was catching the sniffles... (Gasps) Ruby! Where is she? Is she in the cave!? (Rises quickly up but sits back down by the force of Grandma's Tail.)

Grandma- Don't Worry, Tysean. Ruby is over at Petrie's and she'll be fine.

Tysean- (Sighs) that's good, thanks. I was out at night and beat the crud out of Sculra and she came back at Merri's and kicked me right in the chest! We met each other again and fought which made a dinosaur to ban both of us from ever crossing through the tall grass.

Cera- Wow, I should have been there with you so I can beat the bricks off her stupid-

Me- Haha, thanks Cera but that won't be necessary though. I'm still in trouble.

Littlefoot- What did you do? You didn't do anything wrong

Me- What I didn't Do what about what I have already done? Ducky & Spike saw their mother acting mean and beating up Sculra like nobody's business. "Say Grrr", who the Fk says that?! That's Stupid! [Ducky's Mother came and sat next to Grandma as she listens to what I said.]

Grandma- (Sighs) I understand how you feeling but all that isn't the end of the world. And every time e someone or something goes wrong, or haywire, doesn't mean you have to cuss everybody out and yell at everyone.

Me- (sighs) you're right. Sura? I'm so sorry I acted like a jerk back there, you know I never meant to-

Sura- It's Alright, Dear. You were just trying to help that's all.

Me- Yeah. I guess. I wish I could have done that in a much more mature way than usual...

Grandma- We were worried about you, Tysean.

Sura- All of us were.

Me- Oh, sorry. I know what I've done so far was wrong... But I can fix it. Besides, I know whenever I mess something up I go fix Sht. So starting with the apology Imma give that dinosaur I met in the tall grass.

Cera- But wasn't that the same dinosaur who told you you can't go back there?

Littlefoot- Not to mention he kinda threatened you

Me- What do you two know? Yall weren't there when it all went down

Grandma- And speaking of "went down", it's about time we all should already be went down, to rest for another day.

Petrie- Hmm, me sure hope Ruby okay

Chomper- Me Too. [I kept talking to Grandma and Sura as the rest of the young ones started heading back to their nests].

Me- I just don't know what came over me, I can't say that Ruby is my primary reason but Sculra is my secondary reason. I can't just make excuses like those, that'll show others that I have no self-control! And that Sht won't be good at all! I mean-

Grandma- Look, Hun,

We all would have our times, but we all should keep an open mind and focus on what's right in store for us. The bright circle knows what's best, which is why when we live here in the Great Valley, it's going to keep this as a safe place to live, as if it's watching over us all.

Me- And what about the night circle?

Grandma- Wait, Oh, That_was_the night circle

Me- Then What About The Bright Circle?!

Sura- Joy,

Me- Peaceful?

Grandma- Cheer

Me- Respect

Sura- Caring

Me- ... (Gasps)

Tysean|Sura|Grandma- (Together) Family!

Me- Hey, I Guess you're right! All I gotta do-

Grandma- Is find your inner peace, a nice quiet place to think.

Me- Sweet! Imma Go back to the Secret Caverns now, thanks for all you're help, and don't worry, Imma go apologize to that stranger tomorrow.

Grandma- You're Very Welcome, Dear

Sura- Just try not to yell in nobody else's faces, okay

Me- I'll try to make due with my promise! You know it's Nice, if only you told Cera that Sht, she would be-

Voice- I Heard That!

Me- Cera!

Grandma- What are you doing here, Cera? You are suppose to be with your father and Tria & Trisha

Cera- Yeah but... It's Ruby

Me- (Sprung Up Quick) What do you mean it's Ruby?

[I saw the worst if she doesn't pull through with the sniffles. Sadly but knowingly, we had to get Mr. Thicknose the next day to examine her. Grandpa Longneck was there too. Along with Mr. Threehorn.]

Mr. Thicknose- Mmm Hmm, it does not look good

Everyone- (Talks Over One Another)

Mr. Threehorn- QUIET! [All of us became quiet in an instant], (To Thicknose), Don't Get Use To It

Mr. Thicknose- Thank You... So, as I was trying to say, it looks like Ruby caught something more than the sniffles

Me- (Gets In Chomper's Face), See! I told your a-

Mr. Threehorn- Ah ah-hem [Mr. Threehorn, Grandpa and the other grown ups told me about saying foul language in front of the kids, though I always seem to get away with it, though the kids didn't seem to mind, neither did the grown ups, usually. Because I told them that I'm a different person, not the nice guy I was way back then when I only met the five. But I guess these are one of those serious times you have to drop the act and be cautious.]

Me- You said it was the common cold, which is not!

Chomper- It was a suggestion

Me- Man, F a Suggestion, if it was the common cold, Ruby would be feeling better by now, but do you see her happy face? Do you hear her repeating her sentences? H to the N-A-Naw!

Littlefoot- (Shushes them both)

Me- (Walks Up To Thicknose) How long do you think she'll be out for?

Mr. Thicknose- Mmm, I don't know, maybe weeks, months, could be a couple of days

Me- Look, we ain't even got a couple of minutes, Ruby needs to get better so she can do that trial we all are gonna be in, and since Wrinkles isn't gonna let Ruby out of the trial, she has to get better by Then!

Ducky- Can She eat the healing night flower?

Mr. Thicknose- Mmm, no. She's contagious but not that contagious

Everyone- Whoa! [We all stepped back one to get away from her so we don't catch what she has]

Littlefoot- (Whispers To Ducky), Nice job putting that out there

Ducky- Thank You

Mr. Thicknose- Giving her any healing medicine, plant or water isn't necessary right now. Give her three days to get situated. If she's acting up again, we can see about the healing flowers and meds and stuff.

Chomper- So You're Saying...

Mr. Thicknose- Ruby will be fine. Trust me, even though I know nothing about the common cold, I only know the sniffles. Never this kind of sickness before.

Cera- So, That's It?!

Mr. Thicknose- That's right.

Cera- Just leave her resting till

Mr. Thicknose- She feels like she's feeling better, but she will have to tell you, or at least find another way to communicate with her too. I got to go.

Cera- B-But, the healing flowers will make her feel better, I know! Ask my dad

Mr. Threehorn- I'm surprised you know a lot about this stuff, not to mention this kid here has been here for the past few days bothering the hell out of me, and then you come along and-

Mr. Thicknose- You, Dinosaur guy?

Me- Yeah

Mr. Threehorn- Wow!

Mr. Threehorn- Hello? I'm saying I am Quite surprised you know about this stuff, considering the fact about not giving the girl healing flowers, that is quite ridiculous

Mr. Thicknose- Trust me, I know what I'm doing

Mr. Threehorn- Oh Really? Like that time when The frozen water killed all of our food supply? Or, or that when that kid there said he saw the sky sparkles fall you tend on ignoring him like "I'm a grown up and I can do whatever I want"

Mr. Thicknose- I don't even sound like that, and since you have got the good intentions to run your big covered trap, (Gasps filled the air), maybe you should think before you say or observe before you go judging. You, you're just a, big fat... Know it all!

Me- R-Really? All that Sht? Yall two get a grip!

Grandpa- He's right you two, break it up! [Grandpa and I separated the two from each other as Thicknose got ready to leave.], we all appreciate your help, Mr. Thicknose

Mr. Thicknose- Why Thank You, longneck. I will be back soon to see how Ruby is doing.

Me- We'll follow your instructions, Mr. Thicknose.

Mr. Threehorn- Well look who's sticking up for the liar

Littlefoot- He's no liar! He knows what he's doing!

Me- And If he says Ruby don't need the flowers, she don't need the flowers. So there. I don't wanna say this in front of the young ones but shut the heck up and get the hell away from here!

[Mr. Threehorn eyed me really hard because he knew I was being serious, I'm more concerned about Ruby than I do the others two. Everyone walked away except for me, Petrie (Since he lives here), and Chomper. Grandpa glancing at us one last time before he took off, after he did, we were all alone.]

Me- Hey, you guys, I gotta show you guys something

Chomper & Petrie- What? (Tears came from everyone's eyes)

Me- Hold hands, Petrie, grab mine, Chomper, grab his and when we let go, make sure he gained his flight.

Chomper- Okay [He got Petrie's wing and I told them to circle around Ruby. It was a bit diff, so I called back the others and we stood in a circle since the others have paws. I told them that back in our dimension, there's a God, but to them down here, the bright circle/night circle is their God. Tho they never informed it, they just call it the bright circle. I told them to close their eyes, and wish together that Ruby would make it, and that she would feel better real soon. No one mentioned about the trial, we all just wanted her to feel better. We sang a little song, "If We Hold On Together". I technically didn't feel like rapping so I just sang with the group. After that, a shooting star came flying by, then, I went and hugged Ruby, got her in my lap and kissed her forehead slowly and laid my head on top of hers while rubbing her side.]

Ducky- Don't do that, you can catch that cold, you will, you will

Me- I don't care, it's probably too late anyways, (for me to get sick), I only care about Ruby and only Ruby. I love her so much! She like a sister to me now. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Chomper- Me too [He walked to us and he hugged Ruby and laid on my right knee where Ruby's hands were. (Ruby been in a deep sleep this whole time-looks like she's in a coma though)]

Ducky- Me too, yup yup yup [As She came I switched positions. I laid Ruby's head on my back as I laid down with my head on my arms. Chomper also laid next to Ruby on my back, Ducky cuddled in Ruby's little neck space, Spike moaned sadly, we all know what he's saying too, and he laid right beside me and licked Ruby's face as a get well lick, and he licked me saying that everything is gonna be okay. Spike has an awesome heart. You know he really does. Then Littlefoot laid beside my legs and rested his neck and head close to Ducky. Petrie laid on ruby's head and Cera, she hated to let everyone know her true feelings.]

Ducky- Cera?

Cera- What? (Retorted) I do too, it's not like I

Me- Cera, I know you're tryna play the role and act real, but you don't have the guts to tell us how you really feel [I just did a "Let It Shine" verse but switched out "Hard" & "Are" to "Real & Feel".

Cera- I told you, I- I...

Littlefoot- (Gets Up and goes next to Cera), Cera, it's alright. We all are upset too. [Cera started to cry though she tried to hold it in]

Cera- Yeah, me too. (Sniffles)

Me- Cera, what did I told you before about holding your emotions in? Huh?

Cera- To let it out? We all have feelings we bound to express

Littlefoot- (Nods At Tysean as he gave thumb up at Littlefoot, none of them smiled at each other), C'mon Cera. [Littlefoot nuzzled Cera and Cera Broke into tears. We all actually did but not as hard as Cera took it. She loved Ruby like a sister too. A Competitive one, that I have to admit. We all have deep deep love for Ruby. Littlefoot got back in his spot as Cera laid to the other side, nuzzled Ruby and whispered "I love you, Ruby, get well soon". I eventually heard it and had to bury my face cuz even I don't want them to know I'm cryin. They must have heard me sobbing loudly and they came from their spots and nuzzled me, even Cera saw how much I was taking it all in, she nuzzled me too. I thanked them all and they nodded. I don't know how much of this Sht I can take, I'm worried bout the trials, worried bout Sculra and that revenge plot she's pulling on Ducky and her Mother. That shts Secondary. My Main Primary concern is Ruby, and until she feels better, I'm not gonna leave her by my side. I suddenly felt something move, it kissed Cera and woke her up and then Chomper, and then me. I tried to open my eyes, they burn from the cryin but through the pain... It was Ruby. She tried to move but didn't get that far. Chomper was surprised, but also remembers the others were sleep and decided him, Cera and I keep this to the low key.]

Ruby- (To Cera) I heard what you have said to me, it touched me in so many ways, many ways what you have said to me have touched me

[We rolled our eyes like "Oh Brother", but in a good way] ...I was crying too. But those are tears of joy. Because you guys care about me so much

Chomper- Of course. We love you [All I can do was nod]

Ruby- Tried to smile the best way she know, and then she dragged herself up to me and I helped her. [Thank You so much for trying to help me feel better.]

Me- Of course.

Ruby- Don't worry, I'll feel better soon, I promise

Me- no no no, don't promise. Cuz we never know... What m-might h-h-happ-pen [I tried my best to not son again and Cera & Chomper came close to me and laid beside me with Ruby laying on my back.]

Cera- We really miss you, Ruby. Wouldn't know what to do without you

Chomper- Yeah

Me- No Chizz

Ruby- (Smiled a little, giggles a little) Thanks guys. No matter what happens, I will always love you.

Me- (quietly) Right back at ya, Ruby, my baby girl!

Cera- Mmm hmm

Chomper- Yeah

Ruby- Haha, thanks, guys

[Later we were all asleep. The grown ups came over at Petrie's & Momma Flyer's home to see what we were doing. For the record, I never met Tria or Trisha. I'll probably meet them later on in the episode maybe. Anyways, Momma Flyer even saw us & Petrie sleeping with Ruby, and they noticed Ruby moved. Thing was, Momma Fkyer saw the whole thing go down and it touched her heart so much. We all did look so beautiful together as we slept, all the grown ups Aww'ed, except Mr. Threehorn who just groaned softly "humph".]

 ** _Coming Soon_**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Apology_**


	4. The Apology

**CHAPTER 4:**

 _ **THE APOLOGY**_

 **[ _{Tysean: Okay, D-Boy_**

 _ **D-Boy: "Duh-Boy!"**_

 _ **Tysean: Coke, Boy... Your turn to carry out the story...}**_

 _ **SCENE CHANGES TO ROY'S SECRET HIDEOUT**_

 **D-Boy's POV**

 **I was walking behind the two {Marvin & Roy} with my hands in my pockets getting quite annoyed. Talking 'this' talking 'that' ugh!As we got to the cave, Marvin looked around.]  
**

**Marvin- Mm-hmm**

 **Roy- Like what you see?**

 **Marvin- Mmm, I've seen better. (Roy Stares At Marvin with a warning sign in his face)**

 **Me- T-ah! (Laughs)**

 **Roy- Man, Shut Up!**

 **Marvin- Now, I can help you guys out, depends on if you do need my help.**

 **Roy- Man, we- I called you! What the fk you think? I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't need your help with what I'm handling right now, Now, does that sounds reasonable to you?!**

 **Marvin- You know what? It does, it certainly does. I got the hi-tech stuff that I need to go back and get-**

 **Me- Roy, you see that? (To Marvin) Now how the hell you think of going back to your place, don't you live far away from here? Like out of this world in fact?**

 **Marvin- And, this is the part where I surprise you...**

 **[Marvin suddenly created some portal and transported from our cave to his shed and brung all the necessary hi-tech gear and placed them on the walls where Roy's other stuff was suppose to be. Our use to be cave done looked like it just turned itself Into a warehouse! I wasn't pleased and I know Roy's ass didn't like it either. And for the record, I never liked Marvin to tell you the truth.]**

 **Roy- Hey, is all that necessary?**

 **Marvin- If you want that fellow of yours gone, well then yes. You really gotta look like you're ready... Oooh, and you'd better get ready because I see that a kid is about to defeat you by your own game... not to mention he's coming some way to tall grass to talk to some dinosaur... Um, (Slowly turns around at both of us), may you guys tell me what are we doing in the late createous era?**

 **Roy- Look, I can tell you all that later, okay? But right now, we gotta this plan into action. So until we got a fullproof plan, you and me, we got work to do.**

 **Me- Hey hey hey, what about me? Where's me in this plan?**

 **Roy- Whoa, don't worry man, you havent missed anything, of course you're gonna be part of this too.**

 **Me- Ohhh, I see whats going on... You guys created a special bond and suddenly I become the third wheel for you guys is that it?**

 **Roy- Yo what the fk are you talking about? There's no way Imma let Marvin come first before you, you know that, why you always gotta assume something?**

 **Marvin- (In background) for real!**

 **Me- Shut the fk up, boy ain't nobody talking to you, Mind your dmn business!**

 **Marvin- Change your freakin stage name!**

 **Me- Never!**

 **Roy- Look, both of yall shut the fk up. Now the only way this plan is gonna work is if you two leanr to get along now do we understand each other?**

 **Me- (Groans heavily) Yes**

 **Marvin- Fine, but make sure you ke- wait... I see something...**

 **[The thing is that whenever he says sht like that, he's gonna talk as fast as Busta Rhymes raps but again, he's like Griffin from Men In Black 3.]**

 **I see a kid walking into a field of tall grass searching for a dinosaur foran apology followed by a talk about some dinosaur that you two have helped earlier along the way.**

 **Roy- Wait, how do you know about all that?**

 **Marvin- I am a psychic, not an technical engineer.**

 **Me- Then how do you explain all these hi-tech gadgets and stuff?**

 **Marvin- Okay, you got me, I am also a technical engineer, but I can't just build things out of the blue.**

 **Roy- So, you said that kid is in the tall grass talking to some dinosaur... about a dinosur we've helped?**

 **Marvin- Mmm Hmm.'**

 **Me- So you're telling us that Tysean, is walking in a field of tall grass finding a dinosaur for a discussion of Sculra?**

 **Marvin- Ohhh, so those are the names... Tysean is a flunk out, he flees from fear itself... I know everything about him.**

 **Roy- Then that's where we're going. Let's go, guys!**

 **TYSEAN'S ** POV

[This morning, as the bright circle steady reaches the sky, making it a sunrise, I went back to the tall grass to find the dinosaur who confronted me and Sculra.]

Me- Hello? Hello? Sir? Look, I understand ifyour don't wanna talk to me, but hear me out okay?

[I heard a noise nearby and it was fast.]

I was mad, more like furiously mad. I shouldn't have yelled at you back here but- (Gasps)

[The noise got closer and closer and as I turned my back, I jumped because I was startled that in front of me there's a clear blue looking swimmer in front of me and I knew who he was.

Me- Cyrest?

Cyrest- Yes, that's me

Me- Yo, Cyrest! Look, I'm soooo sorry for what I did yesterday if there's anything I can do I promise I won't do it again-

Cyrest- Drop the act!

[I closed my mouth and tried to relax as I froze.]

Cyrest- I have to admit I could have handled it better yesterday too.

Me- But you had every right. I- Man, You were saying all that to save me right?

Cyrest- Of Course, more like protect you before she does more damage than those dim witted guys put together.

Me- Two dim whitted- Hey, you know Sculra?

Cyrest- (Sighs Heavily) I knew her ever since then, but I only knew her from her bad side. You see, the main reason I told you to stay away from her is because she got more tricks up her sleeve than anyone could actually predict. It's like: "Can I have some tree stars?" then Sculra says "Yes, sure". And you know what she does?

Me- Uhh, Gets him the tree stars and live happily ever after?

Cyrest- NO! She toys around with you and bend the favor for that person. Now I'm telling you, I don't like her one bit.

Me- Neither do I. Cuz I also gotta say we're all doing the trials, you the one who trained Ducky, so...

Cyrest- What? No! Y-You know I can't make it past my aging!

Me- But that's not the point I'm tryna make across here.

Cyrest- Look, here, kid. I understand you want the best for Ducky but I've done the best I can do.

Me- I understand that but-

Cyrest- Now Ducky's your problem now

Me- But-

Cyrest- No Buts. I've got somewhere to be

Me- Fine. Remember what I just just said.

Cyrest- Don't worry. I accept your apology. And I wish Ducky and the rest of you good luck.

Me- (sighs) Alright. Good Luck out here.

Cyrest- Okay, Kid. Bye

Me- Deuces Yo. (To Self), How ridiculous! [I suddenly came across the two guys.]

Hey! Back Off! I won't kicj your ass but I will if I have to and don't worry, I won't hesitate to think twice on it neither!

Roy- Whoa whoa whoa, cool it. I'm not here to fight.

Me- Then what are you here for?

Roy- To introduce a friend... more like an accomplice to get rid of you.

Me- Are you for real? Cuz If you are, I-

[Suddenly, I felt a harsh string grip around my neck and I was struggling to get free. {Since Ive been busy with a lot of stuff, imma skip through this and get to chapter five}. Anyway, I joked about Marvin's name being a Tap dancing horse and I got shocked. I tried to fight Marvin but every move I make, he predicted before I even get to make it, or try to get near him. So I had to quit. Then Roy and D-Boy told me that they're the ones who helped Sculra get to trhe Great Valley, I was about to kick the cretaceous period out of them but I saw Marvin with his psychic powers and sht and figured it wasn't a good idea to do. So after Roy and I settled things, he agreed for Marvin and I and them to keep away from them as I do the trial, reguardless on whether I was threatened to do them or not, but I sure was not gonna walk around and let this be an issue to everyone here. Something was up and I am going to find out, I went to the way back to where the watering hole was...]

COMING SOON...

CHAPTER V:

SNEAK N GO RUN


End file.
